The only one he ever liked
by yoloswagginslad
Summary: Batman and Catwoman can't resist each other.


11:40pm,Gotham City.

Bruce Wayne sat at his computer bored and tapping his fingers. He was about to give up when the quiet beeping came on. He instantly looked up and hurried off to fetch his suit. On the screen 2nd to the right, in letters wrote "The Catwoman spotted in 23rd street, Harvey Dent road."

After just 5 minutes he had already taken to the rooftops in search of her hoping to see her again. He told himself he wanted to find her to put a stop to the robbery she commits, but he knew that wasn't true. He wanted to see the woman in black that he had met a few times before. Each time their relationship got slightly more physical. He remembered the kiss last time and hoped to relive it again. He patrolled the rooftops in search of her, his mind buzzing. Now that he thought of it, this was the first woman he had any interest in for years, and what made it even more significant was the fact that she was supposedly his enemy. Him being the defender of justice and all. His heart sank as 15 minutes had passed and there was no sign of her until...

"Well look who it is,"

Bruce turned behind him to see the woman he was looking for. His eyes scanned her bottom to top. Her black leather tightly wrapped around her hour-glass figure. She wore a cowl like Bruce, and with it a mask that covered the area around her eyes. Bruce stood with his mouth slightly open then whispered "I've been looking for you," as he slowly walked closer. Catwoman grinned, "You're not the only one, I've been avoiding the cops all night," She sat on wall of the rooftop with elegance and beaconed Batman closer. "So why have you been looking for me, Mr. Dark Knight?" Bruce walked up in front of her feeling himself stiffening. "You're wanted," he said "...and It's my job to take care of people like you," she looked down innocently and uttered "Like me?" she slowly got down and walked towards him. "That's right," He stood still motionless. She started to feel his arms and torso with delicate fingers. "You'll have to be gentle," she whispered touching his body with both hands. "I know what you're trying to do," Batman said "...and believe me, it's not going to work," Catwoman looked up in pretend shock. "Oh no?" She purred, "_Believe me_ Batman, you're as good as mine," Bruce was about to object when he was interrupted by her erotic moan. He instantly felt himself hardern and could help but closing his eyes. "See? He can't help himself,"

He opened his eyes as she got close to him. She leaned forward as if to kiss him but halted at the last second whispering, "What will the people of Gotham do when their greatest defender is playing cat and mouse?" He started to speak but she placed a finger over his lips. She slyly smile then stood back."Gotham's gonna have to wait, because tonight is gonna be the best night of Batman's life," she turned around revealing her beautifully curved bum in tight leather. She bended over so it was touching Bruce's crotch. It immediately got even bigger as she started to sway. He had to bite on his knuckle. She stood back up facing him and gracefully touched his erection. "Almost there," she whispered and his lips fell into hers.

While they passionately kissed they felt each other, covering every part of their bodies. Bruce removed her cowl, which let loose her dark blonde hair. He took off his own gloves and waved his hands through it. She kneeled down to remove his utility belt, then stood up while removing his upper costume. He did the same pulled the zipper and the top of her suit down to her waist, showing her cleavage. She felt his erection and giggled, "hehe you're big," she then released it a touched the tip with her smooth fingers. She moved it back and forth until it was at it's peak length of 9 inches and sucked it. First lightly with her tongue then more and more. Just when he was about to ejaculate she stopped and stood up.

"We're not finished yet big boy, you're forgetting about me," She slow pulled the zipper further down and completely removed the costume. She then did the same to Bruce leaving them with just their masks on. "What say we just leave them on?" They could already tell how good looking each other were, their bodies alone were amazing. He went up to her a slid his penis into her. With every inch the sensation grew better. She moaned with her eyes closed and mouth wide open. He lay her down on the floor and thrusted in and out continuously. With each thrust they grew closer to the climax. She started yelling with pleasure, but this time it was batman who stopped. "Not just yet," he said as he picked her up and took her to the wall. "Fuck me, please just take me now!" she breathed. He bent her over the wall so her ass was sticking out. In a doggy-style position he pressed into her, then again. Then slowly rebuilt the rhythm. He grabbed on to her breasts, feeling them as he pounded into her.

"YES! YES!" she screamed. They'd waited long enough. Bruce thrusted once more and erupted inside of her. His grunts couldn't be heard over her groans. He pulled out and squirted on her face. She gave one final "YES," then collapsed on top of him. They lay together for the rest of the night, by sunrise the next morning he was gone. As she pulled on her costume she picked up a card for Wayne industries which had a picture of Bruce Wayne. She smiled as she leapt to the next roof and out in to the day.


End file.
